Fan:Digimon Chapter: Eclipse
Digimon Chapter: Eclpise is the first story in the Digimon Chapter series by Digital Tamer 18:38, 14 July 2009 (UTC). It focuses on events after Digimon World Dusk. Prologue Posted 13th July 2009. “You’re not getting away with this, Opanimon. You’re not destroying the Digital World.” “You don’t understand, ChaosGallantmon! We-” “I understand perfectly.” ChaosGallantmon raised his Shield. “CHAOS SHIELD ATTACK!” Ophanimon raised her spear and teleported, causing ChaosGallantmon’s attack to blast through the wall of the strange area they were in. “Damn. I missed.” He teleported to tell his team the news. Chapter 1: First Quest Posted 13th July 2009. Later, at Thriller Ruins, Night Crow and their newest members were waiting for ChaosGallantmon to arrive, and when he did, they were told the news about their rival team Light Fang. “Ophanimon claimed to have nothing to do with this strange virus, we cannot trust them.” The leader, Julia, stepped up and spoke. “When the Chrono Incident happened, we were saved by a great hero and it had nothing to do with Light Fang. We cannot be so sure that they are the cause yet.” Confidently she spoke, but with a slight hint of nervousness in her eyes. Before she could speak more, a strange looking Gabumon appeared and attacked ChaosGallantmon, who slashed it just in time to defend himself. The team started mumbling. “I have no idea what that was…” Julia now showed her nervousness. “But Light Fang have been known to keep Gabumon in SunShine City. For now, you will have your first orders of business, Night Crow. Secrue the area for anymore attacks. Me and ChaosGallantmon will return to DarkMoonCity to lock the gates between SunShine City. Now, go!” Julia whipped out a GateDisc and teleported back to DarkMoon City. Brendan turned to Luke and Esther. “What do we do now? Are we going to follow orders?” He asked. “Of course we are.” Luke answered. “Follow me and we’ll find an area to secure.” Eventually, they found a free space. “Hey, Luke” Esther called his attention. “Maybe you should train, just incase the Digimon are stronger than you.” Esther had made a good point. “C’mon Luke, battle me!” Brendan challenged. “All right, a battle is a battle!” Luke answered. Luke Digicalled his 3 Digimon; Lunamon, Growlmon and Peckmon. Brendan Digicalled his Monochromon. “Now remember, no cheating. This has to be a fair fight.” Esther reminded them. “Peh!” Luke said. “This’ll be over in a matter of seconds!” Esther thought he was showing off a little, but still, she commenced the battle. “Peckmon, start with a Cross Cutter!” Monochromon was hurt, but not out. “Monochromon, Middle Tackle!” The force of the blow was so hard; it hurt all 3 of Luke’s Digimon! “You guys all right? Growlmon, Volcano Napalm!” A powerful fiery blast went at Monochromon, he was nearly out. “Lunamon, let’s finish it off with a bull’s-eye! Demi Dart!” A focused Dart was thrown by the Rookie Digimon, which had Monochromon out for the count. Victory went to Luke! “Easy win! Maybe get some more Digimon, Brendan?” While Brendan gave Luke an evil look, they didn’t notice 3 more of the Gabumon coming straight for them. “Sunflowmon, Sunshine Gun!” Esther called. One of the Gabumon was out. Luke then ordered Peckmon to use a Metal Star on the other, and it was out. “Please, don’t hurt me! I’m under orders!” The Gabumon pleaded. “I’m Gabumon X.” “Are you working for Light Fang?” Luke asked, seriously. “N-No, I don’t know what they are.” It replied. Esther called back her Digimon. Her Sunflowmon and Waspmon went back to her Digivice. “We’d better take Gabumon X back to DarkMoon City for questioning.” Brendan suggested. “Well done, you 3, you did more than just your mission! You brought us a Suspect! I think you deserve a reward!” Chief Julia was very impressed with the team. Then, suddenly, a chilly air filled the Digital World, all the Digimon began to glow, but before anything could happen to those around him, ChaosGallantmon called a shield. “DARK PROTECTION!” A force field covered them all as a dark light spread across the room. ChaosGallantmon and the humans were okay. But all of the Digimon in the force field had been degenerated to their Rookie forms, and worse, any Digimon not in the Force field had become Digi-Eggs. “Oh no.” Said Chief Julia, worried. “Not again.” Category:Fan fiction